Lizzie's Story
by Magenta Stone
Summary: Lizzie Black and Marie Potter have started Hogwarts. The Rouges have been formed. What happens when love comes calling, friendships form and they learn the truth about Lizzie's mother, a truth that shakes their lives? Sequel to ToaL, adopted from bch1993.
1. Chapter 1

___I woke up earlier than usual. It was only seven when I looked at the clock, later than I usually slept. I hopped out of bed, still in my nightdress. I got dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt. I smoothed my hair down and it fell into place easily. I grinned to myself as I headed down the hallway. Our house was huge. It had ten bedrooms, four bathrooms, a living room, a dining room, a kitchen, a study, and a library that filled the whole top floor. The basement was used as a recording studio for mum and dad's bands and had an office for mum, who managed both bands. All of the bedrooms were on the second floor, as well as two of the bathrooms. My bedroom was at the opposite end of the hall from mum and dad's. I made my way down the hall quietly. I entered mum and dad's room, making sure both had their clothes on as I entered. I did not want a repeat of a few years ago. Usually mum is up early but her sleeping in caused me to get the 'birds and bees' talk earlier than they'd planned. I smiled, taking a running start. I leapt onto their bed, bouncing dad off the bed. I burst into giggles as he woke up, startled. Mum burst into laughter as well, his startled face being too much for both of us to handle without laughing. As he woke up more, he registered where he was and what'd happened. I saw the grin on his face build._

___"Sorry daddy." I said through giggles._

___"That's alright, baby girl. It was an accident." He yawned. "What time is it?"_

___"A little after seven." I said, innocent smile firmly in place. Dad let out a groan._

___"Why me?" He muttered, getting back on the bed._

___"Sweetheart, why'd you wake us up at seven?" Mum asked. I turned my innocent smile on her._

___"It's the first of September." Mum bit her lip to keep from smiling._

___"Bloody Hell!" Dad cursed. I smiled, knowing he'd forgotten._

___"Sirius Black, don't curse!" Mum scolded. He grinned at her sheepishly and they both turned to me. I blinked innocently._

___"Lizzie, why didn't you remind us last night what today was?" I shrugged. Mum sighed. "Are you at least packed?" Mum asked._

___"Yes, mum. I packed last night. Why'd you think I asked you where my brush was?" I asked with a grin. Mum rolled her eyes._

___"I thought you might actually use it for once." She said with a grin. I cocked my head._

___"Why? I don't need it. My hair listens to me all the time." She smiled wryly._

___"You take after your father in hair, at least, but like me with almost everything else."_

___"Except the hair, teeth and eyes." I prompted. Dad and mum were always telling me that I was like mum but with dad's hair, teeth and eyes. Mum smiled._

___"Except the hair, teeth and eyes." She agreed. "Come on and you can help me with breakfast." Dad's eye popped open from where he was laying._

___"Breakfast?" He asked eagerly. Mum and I laughed and I hopped up, heading downstairs. I had the food on the counter when Reggy, Ana and Matt came down._

___"You aren't cooking, are you?" Reggy asked, scrunching up his nose. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him._

___"No, mum is. I'm leaving today." I said pompously. I saw a couple tears slip down Ana's cheeks but she quickly wiped them away and I didn't say anything. She was a stubborn girl and liked to deal with things on their own._

___"I bet you get sorted into Hufflepuff." Matt said dramatically. "I bet you don't make any friends."_

___"Matthew Albus Black!" Mum exclaimed, walking into the kitchen. "Honestly, that's a horrid thing to say to your sister. Apologize this instant!" He mumbled an apology before fleeing the room. Mum began muttering under her breath as she began cooking. I bit my lip slightly. I knew that Matt was just putting up a shield so he didn't have to admit how much this was affecting him. Mum shouldn't have yelled, no matter what he'd said. I saw Ana glance at the door and then glance at me. I winked at her and she smiled. Reggy was watching mum, who was cooking, dad was reading the Daily Prophet and Ana knew what I was doing. I was safe. Slowly, I inched from the kitchen and hurried upstairs once I knew I was out of sight. I headed straight for Matt's room, knocking._

___"I already told Lizzie that I was sorry, Mum!" Matt called from inside, voice slightly hoarse. I opened the door._

___"I'm not mum, Matt." I murmured. His head jerked around and I saw that he'd been crying. He didn't wipe them away, as he usually did._

___"I don't want you to go. Reg spends all his time in the library and Ana's just not you. I'll miss you too much for you to go, Lizliz." He whispered. I softened. He hadn't called me Lizliz since he was six. At seven, he'd told me that he was too old for that anymore. I did the only thing that I could think of. I wrapped my arms around him and began to sing. I'd inherited mum and dad's singing voice._

___It has been so long since we have talked_  
___I hope that things are still the same_  
___hoping they will never change_  
___cause what we had can't be replaced_  
___don't let our memories fade away_  
___keep me in your heart for always_

___You made me believe_  
___that I can do almost anything_  
___stood right by me_  
___through the tears through everything_

___I'll remember you,_  
___and baby that's forever true_  
___you're the one that I'll always miss_  
___never thought it would feel like this_  
___I'll be there for you,_  
___no matter what you're going through_  
___in my heart you'll always be, forever baby..._  
___I'll remember you_

___I promise you I won't forget the times we shared, the tears we cried_  
___you'll always be the sun in my sky_  
___it may be fate that brings us back to meet again someday_  
___Even though we go separate ways_

___You made me believe_  
___that I can do almost anything_  
___you stood right by me_  
___through the tears through everything_

___I'll remember you,_  
___and baby that's forever true_  
___you're the one that I'll always miss_  
___never thought it would feel like this_  
___I'll be there for you,_  
___no matter what your going through_  
___in my heart you'll always be, forever baby..._  
___I'll remember you_

___If the day should come when you need someone_  
___and you know that I'll follow..._  
___I will be there!_  
___Don't ever let there_  
___be a doubt in your mind_  
___'cause I'll remember you, yooou_

___I'll remember you, _  
___and baby that's forever true_  
___you're the one that I'll always miss_  
___never thought it would feel like this_

___I'll be there for you, _  
___no matter what you're going through_  
___in my heart you'll always be, forever baby..._  
___I'll remember you_

___Forever baby, I'll remember you_

___"I love you, Matty." I whispered, finishing the song. He let out a sob and hugged me tighter._

___"Does that count for me too?" I heard a timid voice say from the doorway._

___"And me?" Another voice chimed in. I looked over. A tearful Regulus and Ana were standing there._

___"Of course. All of you." I swore. If there's one thing I knew, it was that family came first and I wouldn't need any prompting to remember that._

___"Kids? KIDS?" I heard dad call._

___"COMING!" I called down. "Come help me get my trunk, Reg." Reg hurried to my room and I leaned down, wrapping Matt in a hug. Then, I hugged Ana and hurried to my room to help Reg with my trunk. I had breakfast to eat and then a train to catch._


	2. Chapter 2

I stood on the platform desolately. Uncle Remus wasn't here. Uncle Severus, Uncle James and Aunt Lily weren't the same. Uncle Remus was my godfather and he wasn't here. I knew last night was the full moon but really. It was the day I went to Hogwarts. Marie was standing with me, trying to keep me company. I sighed.

"C'mon, we better get on the train. We still have to find a compartment." She sighed sympathetically. Uncle Remus was her godfather too, but she was closer to my dad than Uncle Remus.

"Going to leave without saying goodbye?" A familiar voice called. I turned around, grinning. I flung myself into Uncle Remus' arms and he chuckled as he hugged me. "You didn't think I'd miss seeing you off, did you?" He asked affectionately. I grinned. "Now, you be a good girl and I'll see you at Christmas. Don't worry about the sorting. Do well in your classes and do your best to stay awake in History of Magic." He said with a wink. I giggled. I leaned forward and gave him an Eskimo kiss before wiggling down and heading for the train with Marie following close behind. I looked back to wave but saw him talking to a woman I didn't recognize. I shrugged and boarded the train. I led her to a compartment that dad had told me had been 'The Marauder's Compartment'. I chuckled to myself as I remembered all the stories Dad, Uncle James, Uncle Remus and Aunt Lily had told me about the Marauders. Mum hadn't joined them until seventh year, having been home-schooled until then, but she'd told me some stories all the same. I opened the door and walked in. I stopped when I saw two boys already there. They were identical twins with red hair and blue eyes. Marie didn't stop in time and she bumped into me. I stumbled but got my balance quickly.

"Sorry." Marie said quickly. I flashed a grin and did the Marauder hand-sign for I'm alright. She nodded and I turned to face the boys.

"Sorry, we didn't know anyone was in here. Do you guys mind if we sit with you?" I asked, curious. One of the twins shook his head easily and I lifted my trunk, putting it in the rack. It was heavy, but I managed fine. I took Marie's trunk from her and put it next to mine. Marie sat down across from the boys and I sat next to her. I was curious about these boys, but also wary. I wouldn't let Marie get hurt by someone trying to be friends with us to get fame. The twin who'd allowed us to sit down extended a hand, grinning.

"George Weasley, at your service, madam." He said gallantly. The other twin's lips burst into a grin identical to his twin.

"And Fred at yours, milady." He said, extending his hand towards Marie. I flashed her a grin and her eyes lit up.

They're twins. I bet George is Fred and Fred is George. I informed her. She nodded.

What are we doing? She asked.

Hair. Green or Pink or Yellow? I responded. She grinned widely.

Green. They seem like Gryffindors. I nodded and we turned to face the boys.

"I'm Elizabeth, call me Lizzie. She's Marie, you can call her Marie." I said, extending my hand towards the one who'd called himself George. He shook it, just as the one who'd called himself Fred shook Marie's. Instantly, their hair turned lime green. I bit my lip, but Marie burst into full bellied laughter. They looked at each other and their eyes both got wide. Suddenly, a boy came into the compartment and his eyes got huge. He was stocky and very freckly. He also had red hair and blue eyes.

"Charlie Weasley. I bow to you two girls. No one, and I mean no one, has ever pranked the twins." He said awed. Marie and I exchanged wry grins.

"Our families are used to doing the impossible. I'm Lizzie Black and this is Marie Potter. It's lovely to meet you Charlie." I said. His jaw hung slack at the mention of our names.

"Yes, lovely." He agreed faintly. He shook himself and regained his easy disposition. "Well, I just wanted to warn whoever was sharing a compartment with them two to watch out but it seems the warning is unnecessary. It's a pleasure to meet you two ladies and if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." He gave a short bow and a handsome grin and disappeared.

Handsome bloke, charming too. Marie commented. I nodded my agreement. I turned to the twins.

"You can't trick us. We know you're Fred and you're George." I said easily. They both grinned.

"Fellow pranksters." Fred hailed. I grinned.

"Our dads and our godfather were the Marauders." I said pompously. Fred and George raised an eyebrow each.

"Who're the Marauders?" George asked. Marie let out a gasp.

"It's an outrage! A scandal! The next generation of Hogwarts students not knowing who the Marauders are? You call yourselves pranksters and yet you don't know about the greatest pranksters that ever lived?" I shook my head solemnly.

"What will Uncle James and Dad say?" I mourned.

"Uncle Sirius and Dad will say we need to correct their education immediately!" Marie put forth. I contemplated it for a second.

"I dunno. Are they Rouge material?" I asked. Her eyes widened slightly.

"I said we should teach them about the Marauders, not induct them into the Rouges!" She exclaimed, shocked. I shrugged.

"It's kind of the same thing, isn't it? You heard their brother about them. Besides, there are only two of us. We have to have at least three before Dad and Uncle James will give us their journals." She looked reluctant.

"If you say so. We'll find out soon enough, I suppose." She said. I nodded firmly. Like our godfather, I was alpha of this pack. One of the twins cleared their throat and we faced them. So began the tale of the Marauders. We told them everything from their first year to their sixth before it was time to change. After all of us we're changed we began seventh year. I explained how mum's brother and mum's mum were killed and mum went to live with grandpa Albus at Hogwarts. Just as I finished with Voldemort's death, the train pulled to a stop. Marie and I exited the train. The boys hadn't said a word since I'd finished.

"Li'l Lizzie! An' li'l Marie too. Welcome to 'Ogwarts you two." Hagrid called. I grinned.

"Hi Hagrid!" Marie and I called together. We followed him to the boats and the twins sat with us in one. I watched the castle draw closer as we crossed the lake. It was beautiful. A marvel. It was magic. I heard several Muggleborn students exclaim at the beauty. I sat quietly.

"Lizzie?" I heard Marie whisper.

"Yes, Marie?" I asked. A long pause echoed.

"I'm scared." She admitted finally. "I don't like not knowing what's ahead." I nodded.

"Don't worry, girls." One of the twins said.

"Yeah, all you have to do is fight a troll." The other said. I snorted but Marie began shaking slightly.

"Don't joke like that!" She scolded. "This is serious, and don't you say anything about your dad, Liz." She said, turning on me. I gave her an innocent smile in the dark. The boat jolted to a halt and we all climbed out. Hagrid led us to the doors where Uncle Severus met us. He eyed all of us.

"Come with me." He said sternly. All of us followed him silently as he led us to a room that was near the Great Hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts." He said after closing the door. "I am Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin and Deputy Headmaster. I teach Potions. Here at Hogwarts, you will learn to control your magic, and how to use it appropriately. In a few moments, I will lead you to the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your house. While you are here, your house will be your family. You will sleep in the dormitories with the rest of your house and you will have a Common Room that is connected to each dormitory. There are protections around each common room so that no one unaccompanied by a member of the house may enter. When you excel here, you will be given house points. When you break rules, points will be taken away. The house with the most points will be given the house cup at the end of the year, a great honor for your Head of House. You are free to associate with members of the other houses and we encourage you to do so. Until the defeat of Voldemort, when several Slytherins helped defeat him, Slytherin was known as the 'dark' house of Hogwarts. I assure you that this is untrue. The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin is known and encouraged, to a certain extent. If you are placed in either house, you may compete against each other, but do not bully or discourage friendships between the two houses. Your Head of House will explain more if you have any questions or concerns. Inside your common rooms, there are six prefects, a girl and boy from fifth, sixth and seventh year. The Head Girl is from Gryffindor this year, a Muggle-born whose name is Sandra Morrow. Follow me to be sorted." He strode from the room and we followed behind. We all gaped in awe at the ceiling and I saw Charlie at the Gryffindor table. Uncle James winked at us from the seat next to McGonagall and I grinned at him. There was a hat at the front of the hall that everyone else was staring at. Suddenly, a rip opened and it began to sing.

_Oh you may not think me pretty, __  
__But don't judge on what you see, __  
__I'll eat myself if you can find__  
__A smarter hat than me.__  
__You can keep your bowlers black, __  
__your top hats sleek and tall, __  
__for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat__  
__and I can cap them all.__  
__There's nothing hidden in your head__  
__The Sorting Hat can't see, __  
__so try me on and I will tell you__  
__where you ought to be._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were__  
__prized far beyond the rest; __  
__For Ravenclaw, the cleverest__  
__would always be the best; __  
__For Hufflepuff, hard workers were__  
__Most worthy of admission; __  
__and power-hungry Slytherin__  
__loved those of great ambition.__  
__While still alive they did divide__  
__their favorites from the throng, __  
__yet how to pick the worthy ones__  
__when they were dead and gone? _

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way, __  
__He whipped me off his head__  
__the founders put some brains in me__  
__so I could choose instead!__  
__Now slip me snug about your ears, __  
__I've never yet been wrong, __  
__I'll have a look inside your mind__  
__and tell where you belong!_

I let out a snort as the hat finished. Try on a hat? That was nothing! Marie let out a small giggle and I knew without looking back that Fred and George had big grins on their faces.

"When I call your name, put the sorting hat on your head and go to your table when it calls out your house!" Uncle Severus announced. "Anderson, Lorie!" He called.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat called.

"Black, Elizabeth!" He called. I moved forward confidently, ignoring the whispers. "Luck, Liz." He whispered as he dropped the hat over my eyes.

_Hmm...Very interesting. Sneaky, courageous, hard-working when you want what you work for, intelligent. All the traits of all of the houses. Very interesting. What do you think my dear?_

_Me? _I squeaked inwardly. I could feel the hat's amusement.

_Yes, you. It is our choices that decide who we are, Elizabeth Black. Who are you?_

_I'm Alpha Rouge; I'm the daughter of Sirius and Alexianna Black, and the very protective older sister of Regulus, Matthew and Ana Black. I'm Elizabeth Lillian Black. _I said confidently.

_Yes, you are all of those things. But what can you be? What do you want to do with your life and where is the best place that you can go to achieve those things? My dear girl, so many things can come to you and they all depend on what house you're in. Let's see, ah yes, most interesting. Well, we'd better finish your sorting. How about...GRYFFINDOR!_

I took the hat from my head and went to the cheering Gryffindor table, giving Marie a smile as I went.

"Dagget, Ryan!" I heard Uncle Severus call. I turned my attention to the sorting.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Diggory, Cedric!" A very handsome blonde boy made his way to the front and I hoped he'd be put in Gryffindor. No such luck.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat called. Oh well, Uncle Severus _did_ say we could make friends with other houses.

"Johnson, Angelina!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Jordan, Lee!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lestrange, Adam!" I jumped. I didn't know that either of the Lestrange's had children.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat called. The boy, tall with black hair and blue eyes and tan skin, moved to the table, head high despite the stares.

"Montague, Alan!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter, Marie!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" I slumped in relief as I cheered. She had several Hufflepuff characteristics so it was between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. She sat across from me, grinning.

"Pucey, Adrian!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Spinnet, Alicia!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Stimpson, Patricia!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Towler, Kenneth!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Warrington, Coron!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Weasley, Fred!" There was a long pause before the hat opened its mouth.

"Please ask Fred to come up here. This is George." The hall burst into laughter as the twins exchanged places. "There we go. GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, George!" Uncle Severus called, voice strict, though I could detect a hint of amusement in his strict tone.

"What were you guys thinking?" I asked in an amused whisper as Fred sat down beside me. He grinned and began clapping and I realized that George had been sorted into Gryffindor.

"We wanted to know if the hat could tell. We wanted to find a smarter hat so he'd eat himself." I laughed at the image. I quieted as Professor McGonagall stood to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I know you must all be hungry so we'll eat before I make announcements. Tuck in!" Food appeared on the table and I began loading my plate.

Later that night, I slipped into bed, warm, full and content.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning at dawn, excited about starting school. I woke Marie, showered, dressed and organized my bag for the day. I'd had dad put a weightless charm on it before I left home and then had him teach me the incantation and wand movement so that I could try it on my own once I got to Hogwarts. I headed downstairs to wait for Marie and found the boys already awake. Charlie was waiting with them. I flopped down on the couch next to one of the twins and yawned widely.

"Morning." I greeted.

"Morning." The twins chorused. Charlie grinned.

"Good Morning, Elizabeth." He said gallantly. I raised a single eyebrow.

"Lizzie." I corrected. "Call me Elizabeth again and you die."

"Where's Marie?" One of the twins asked.

"Getting dressed, I just woke her up."

"I'm here." Marie called from the stairs. I smiled as I glanced around. She was walking over, Tabby beside her.

"Hey, Tabs!" I greeted.

"Hey Liz. How are Uncle Sirius and Aunt Lex?" She said, a smile on her face.

"Mum and Dad are good." I said easily. "This is Charlie, Fred and George Weasley." I said, waving a hand at the boys.

"I know Charlie, and I knew Bill." She agreed. Charlie snorted.

"These are the twins, Tabby, you don't know them." She looked to me curiously. I shrugged.

"From what he told me first time we met, they might be Rouge material." Her face paled and she groaned.

"No, no, no, no. Merlin help me, no!" She groaned. I grinned brightly. "Not more of you."

"Huh?" Charlie questioned.

"These are the two I told you about, the Double Trouble." She explained. His eyes widened.

"Aww, Tabs, you talk about us?" Marie said, her eyes wide with fake innocence.

"We didn't know you cared that much!" I exclaimed.

"I think we should tell her how much _we_ love _her_, Liz."

"Why Marie, I do believe you may be on to something." I agreed. Tabby was looking between us warily.

"Don't you two dare." She warned. I smiled innocently.

"Don't you want to know how much we love you?" I questioned. She shook her head viciously and I pouted. I looked to Marie, making sure Tabby could see my face and let a tear slide down my cheek. "She doesn't love us anymore." I whispered, heartbreakingly soft. Marie's face fell and her head drooped, bottom lip trembling. We both made our shoulders shake as though we were crying and I felt a pair of arms wrap around me seconds later.


End file.
